Safari Zone
The Safari Zone in Godra is located in the northeastern corner of Osier Town, and the refuge is a sprawling locale full of tall grass and extremely tall grass, along with several lakes and a few rest houses dotted throughout. There are many Pokemon that aren't found anywhere else, and many of them can prove to be quite the challenge to the trainer on safari. Good luck! How it Works In the Safari Zone, Pokemon are located in several different areas, with each hosting just a slightly different group to potentially capture. Paying 500 PokeDollars will net you a total of 30 Safari Balls, unlimited bait, the ability to throw infinite rocks, or the chance to run from the Pokemon you encounter. Trainers have 600 steps before the PA will escort them out, but in that time they could catch many different Pokemon which you normally can't get. Obtainable Items * Voucher (SZ South) - Redeemable for a bike in Paret City * HM03 Surf (SZ Northeast) * Lost Map (SZ Far North) - A very old map showing odd islands off the coast of Godra Wild Pokemon SZ Southwest: *Nincada: Lvl 20-21 (30%) *Exeggcute: Lvl 20-21 (20%) *Deerling: Lvl 18-23(20%) *Turtwig: Lvl 14-15 (10%) *Grotle: Lvl 14-21 (8%) *Tauros: Lvl 21-23 (2%) *Goldeen: Lvl 10-11 (Surf, 90%) *Wooper: Lvl 9-13 (Surf, 9%) *Dratini: Lvl 12-13 (Surf, 1%) *Magikarp: Lvl 5-7 (Good Rod, 80%) *Tynamo: Lvl 6-7 (Good Rod, 20%) *Poliwag: Lvl 8-10 (Super Rod, 80%) *Goldeen: Lvl 9-12 (Super Rod, 19%) *Staryu: Lvl 11-12 (Super Rod, 1%) SZ North: *Tropius Lvl 20-21 (40%) *Ferroseed Lvl 20-23 (20%) *Deerling Lvl 18-21 (15%) *Exeggcute Lvl 20-21 (10%) *Heracross Lvl 14-15 (5%) *Munchlax Lvl 22-23 (1%) * Kecleon Lvl 20-21 (1%) * Riolu Lvl 20-21 (1%) *Froakie Lvl ?? (Surf, ??%) *Wooper Lvl ?? (Surf, ??%) SZ Far North: (Unlabeled In-Game) * Tropius: Lvl 20-21 (40%) * Ferroseed Lvl 20-23 (15%) * Exeggcute Lvl 20-21 (15%) * Mr. Mime Lvl 18-21 (10%) * Scyther Lvl 14-17 (9%) * Pansage Lvl 18-21 (9%) * Chansey Lvl 20-23 (2%) SZ South: *Tropius: Lvl 20-21 (20%) * Kangaskub: Lvl 20-21 (20%) * Ferroseed: Lvl 20-23 (20%) * Deerling: Lvl 18-21 (14%) * Skarmory: Lvl 14-15 (5%) * Heracross: Lvl 14-18 (5%) * Riolu: Lvl 20-21 (5%) * Munchlax: Lvl 22-23 (1%) * Kecleon: Lvl 20-21 (1%) * Bouffalant Lvl 20-21 (??%) * Froakie: Lvl 10-11 (Surf, 90%) * Clauncher: Lvl 9-10 (Surf, 5%) * Wooper: Lvl 12-13 (Surf, 4%) * Chinchou: Lvl 12-13 (Surf, 1%) * Magikarp: Lvl 5-7 (Good Rod, 80%) * Tynamo: Lvl 6-7 (Good Rod, 20%) * Binacle: Lvl 8-9 (Super Rod, 40%) * Poliwag: Lvl 9-10 (Super Rod, 40%) * Goldeen: Lvl 9-12 (Super Rod, 19%) * Staryu: Lvl 11-12 (Super Rod, 1%) SZ Northeast: (Unlabeled In-Game) * Tropius Lvl 20-21 (40%) * Ferroseed Lvl 20-23 (20%) * Lickitung Lvl 18-21 (10%) * Bouffalant Lvl 20-21 (10%) * Skarmory Lvl 14-15 (5%) * Riolu Lvl 20-21 (5%) * Heracross Lvl 14-18 (5%) * Kangaskhan Lvl 18-21 (4%) * Munchlax Lvl 22-23 (1%) * Zorua Lvl 20-21 (1%) Category:Location Category:Landmark Category:East Godra